dramatotalfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
ALDP: B1 - Imitation / Ch. 13 - Encounters at the End of the Line
Aire… Agua… Tierra… Fuego. Mi padre solía contarme historias increíbles acerca del mundo en que vivimos. Guerras de más de 100 años, batallas interminables y un sinfín de cosas más. Todas estas, relacionadas al Avatar, maestro de los 4 elementos. Ahora mi hermana, la nueva Avatar, se encuentra en su entrenamiento para amaestrar los 4 elementos. ¿Será capaz de lograrlo antes de que algo terrible ocurra? Eso se verá en… ' Avatar: La Leyenda de Popu ' <><><><><> Anteriormente, en Avatar… Popu decidió enfrentarse a Licca en el duelo propuesto por ella para decidir si podría seguir en Republic City junto al resto de sus amigos. Pese a ser el Avatar, estuvo claro que la comandante de policía tenía la ventaja y logró someter a Popu con sus fuerzas. ¡No obstante! La batalla entre ambas fue interrumpida al enterarse de que Paula ahora estaba atacando la ciudad con un brazalete nunca antes visto. ¿Qué tendrá Paula entre manos con esta aparente declaración de guerra? <><><><><> Book 1: Imitation Chapter 13: Encounters at the End of the Line <><><><><> El escuadrón de Metalbenders se dirigía a toda velocidad a la ciudad. La mansión de la familia Del Cleo se encontraba lo suficiente alejada de esta como para que les tomara un considerable tiempo en llegar aún a máxima potencia. Poco a poco la ciudad empezó a aparecer a la vista en el horizonte... y la cosa no se veía prometedora. Licca y el resto de los oficiales vieron cómo el cielo nocturno se encotraba teñido de un tono naranjezco producto del fuego que ahora invadía múltiples edificios de la zona centro, muy cerca de donde Paula había hecho explotar la alcaldía hace unos cuantos minutos. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Acaso esta había empezado una invasión a gran escala contra Republic City? Repentinamente, las patrullas y helicopteros pararon abruptamente, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Ninguno estaba avanzando. Licca: ¡Hey! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no nos movemos? Oficial: N-no tengo idea. Es como si algo nos estuviera deteniendo, pero cómo... Sin perder tiempo, la comandante de policía bajó del vehículo en el que estaba para inspeccionar. No parecía haber nada extraño, pero entonces... Esta sintió cómo algo se dirigía rápidamente a ella por la espalda y dio un salto en el aire para esquivarlo. Ahí lo vio: uno de los vehículos había sido lanzado contra ella. Licca: ¿Pero cómo- ???: ¿Sorprendida? Licca miró hacia delante y vio a Duncs apareciendo de entre la oscuridad. Este llevaba un brazalete gris, nunca antes visto. Licca: Tú, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? Duncs: Oh nada, solo quería poner en práctica mi nuevo brazalete de Metalbending. Y creo que ha funcionado de maravilla. El chico movió ligeramente su mano, provocando que otro automovil fuera lanzado a Licca la cual pudo desviarlo a tiempo con su propio Metalbending. Licca: ¡Hey! ¡Alguien venga a ayudarm- La demanda de Licca fue detenida al ver a todo su escuadrón sometido por cientos de Fakebenders que habían aparecido de la nada. Algunos llevaban el mismo tipo de brazalete que Duncs por lo cual fácilmente pudieron controlar las armaduras de sus contrincantes e inmobilizarlos, mientras que otros usaron distintos tipos de Bending que, mientras que no fueron capaces de atraparlos, ayudó lo suficiente para hacerles ganar la pelea. Licca no sabía qué hacer. Duncs: Ahora, señorita comandante, ¿por qué no nos divertimos un rato? <><><><><> El Equipo Avatar entró a la mansión de Manuela. Mark había soltado a Popu, la cual lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en uno de los sofás que adornaban la sala de estar. Esta se veía bastante triste y adolorida, pero más triste. Mark se sentó junto a ella, la cual volteó el rostro en dirección contraria. Entonces Dis y Manuela se colocaron en uno que estaba justo al frente. Jota: Hey, ¿y yo dónde me siento? Manuela: ¿Por qué no vas a la cocina y nos traes algo de cenar? Jota intentó protestar, pero viendo cómo estaba la situación de tensa decidió quedarse callado e hizo caso. Dis: Uhm, Popu, ¿te gustaría que sane tus heridas? Solo necesito un poco de agua y- Popu: No, estoy bien. Solo es un rasguño. Más silencio. Manuela: H-hey, ¿por qué no vemos las caricaturas? Manuela tomó el control remoto junto a ella y encendió la enorme pantalla de plasma que tenía en su sala de estar. Esta esperaba encontrarse con alguno de los cartoon nocturnos para adultos que tanto le gustaban, pero en lugar de eso estaban transmitiendo las noticias. Y estas no eran prometedoras. Reportera (Asha): *con una parte de la ciudad en llamas detrás de ella* Los ataques comenzaron hace apenas unos minutos y no parece que pueda ponerse peor. Cientos de individuos, los cuales se cree también estuvieron detrás de los ataques al crucero y el Grand Hotel, han invadido las calles usando un tipo de Bending nunca antes visto. La alcaldía ha sido completamente destruida aunque, afortunadamente, el presidente Daniel W. W. no se encontraba dentro durante los sucesos de dicho ataque. El escuadrón de policía y su comandante Licca tampoco han aparecido por ningún lado por lo que se desconoce cuánto tiempo más durarán estos disturbios y- *la transmisión se corta al ser impactada por uno de los ataques, aparentemente viniendo del nuevo brazalete de Paula* Los chicos no pudieron hacer nada más que mirar en completo horror y silencio. Era definitivo. Paula y sus lacayos habían comenzado un ataque terrorista en gran escala a Republic City. Popu se levantó de su asiento y miró al suelo. Popu: Tenemos que ir. Mark: ¿Heh? Ni hablar. Estaremos a salvo aquí. Hicimos lo que pudimos para intentar detener a Paula y fracasamos. Estoy seguro de que Licca y sus hombres podrán resolver esto pronto. Pero la voz de Mark no denotaba completa seguridad. Estaba claro de que tenía sus dudas. Después de todo ellos mismos habían presenciado lo que Paula era capaz de hacer. Popu: Tenemos que ayudar. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Soy el Avatar y- Mark: ¿Y qué? Que seas el Avatar no te hace inmortal. Popu: ¿Estás diciendo que voy a morir? Mark: Considerando la paliza que Licca te acaba de dar, sí. Popu: S-solo estaba calentando. Estoy segura de que si vamos podremos ayudar y todo saldrá bien. Tenemos que hacerlo. Mark: No. No te pondré más en riesgo. Popu: Pero- Mark: ¡Que no! Entiende. Eres débil y- Y entonces Mark se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, pero era tarde. Los ojos de Popu se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió al piso de arriba, dejando al resto en la sala de estar. Mark solo se limitó a ponerse las manos en la cabeza. Manuela: Vaya, realmente lo jodiste. Me recuerda a cuando le dije al abuelo que era muy viejo para seguir usando pañales y- Dis: Mark, creo que deberías ir a hablar con Popu. Mark: Estoy seguro de que estará bien... *ve que Dis lo está mirando seriamente* Bueno, veré qué puedo hacer. Mark se levantó del sofá y subió las escaleras por las que Popu corrió hace unos minutos atrás. Este abrió una de las habitaciones que estaban cerradas esperando encontrarla ahí, pero no estaba. Mark abrió otra puerta, pero tampoco estaba ahí. Y otra, y otra, y otra. Mark buscó en todas las habitaciones... pero no había nadie. Lo único que vio era cómo la ventana al final del pasillo estaba abierta de par en par. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.. Sin perder tiempo, Mark bajó rápidamente las escaleras a la sala de estar donde ahora Manuela (y una somnolienta Dis) veían las caricaturas. Esto llamó la atención de ambas. Mark: *jadeando* P-Popu no está. Dis: *despertando* ¿...Huh? Mark: ¡Popu no está! Al instante Manuela y Dis se dieron cuenta de lo que esto significaba y junto a Mark corrieron a la puerta principal, la cual abrieron de un jalón. Fueron lo suficientemente veloces para ver a Popu montada sobre Mika cabalgando rápidamente hacia la ciudad con Hawky volando detrás de ellas. Sin embargo era muy tarde: esta había avanzado ya cientos de metros. No había oportunidad de detenerla. Mark: ¡POPU! El Avatar miró detrás de ella al escuchar el grito de su hermano, pero no se detuvo. Esta solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa que, aunque bastante segura de que este no alcanzó a verla, le ayudó a reconfortarla de la propia decisión que había tomado. Los tres chicos veían con sorpresa e incredulidad a Popu alejarse. Jota: *aparece detrás con una olla de sopa* Recalenté las sobras del almuerzo y- ¿qué está pasando? <><><><><> Mark estaba en la sala moviéndose de un lado para otro con ambas manos en la cabeza. Mark: ¿Pero cómo? Ella nunca me había desobedecido de esta manera. ¿¡Qué no se da cuenta del peligro que corre!? ¡Agh! ¡Siento que quiero quemar algo! Manuela: Hey, piromanías allá fuera. Puedo asegurarte que uno de mis sofás cuesta más que tu hogar entero. Jota: *comiendo un plato de sopa* Bueno, ¿y por qué no vamos tras Popu? Solo tiene a su lagartija. No puede llegar muy lejos, ¿cierto? Dis: Mika es bastante veloz, lo he podido comprobar. Sería imposible alcanzarle a pie. Mark: ¿Y acaso Jota no puede usar su Bending para movernos en una piedra o algo? Manuela: ¡Oh, oh! Yo vi una caricatura donde hacían algo similar. Jota: ¿Huh? ¿Acaso soy el chofer privado? Ni hablar. Ustedes no tienen dicho honor y- Dis: Jota se cansa fácilmente si hace Bending durante tiempo prolongado. No sería capaz de llevarnos hasta Republic City. Jota: *escupe la sopa sobre el sofá* ¡H-hey! No es eso. Solo se me acalambran las manos y- Manuela: *se le tira encima* ¿Qué fue lo que dije acerca de estos muebles hace unos minutos? Mark: ¡Manuela! ¿No podríamos usar el helicóptero que nos sacó de la fábrica esta mañana? Manuela: *sentada en la espalda de Jota* Lo dudo. Le di el día libre al piloto y dudo que alguno de nosotros sepa manejar eso. Mark: *se jala el cabello* ¡Por todos los Dioses! Dis: Mark, tranquilo. Mark: ¿Cómo esperas que me tranquilice? Mi hermana acaba de ir diréctamente a la trampa de esa lunática y la ciudad está literalmente en llamas. Tú... ¿Cómo puedes estar tan relajada? Dis: Porque sé que pasará algo. Mark: ¿...Uh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Dis: Que sé que pasará algo. No sé si te has dado cuenta pero estos últimos días, siempre que un percance se nos ha presentado, hemos logrado salir de este por los pelos. Estoy segura de que estamos en esa misma situación. Algo llegará a salvarnos. Mark: ¿Estás en serio? ¿Realmente esperas que un milagro suceda? ¿Es ese tu plan? Lamento la ofensa, Dis, pero esperaba que tuvieras un poco más de sentido com- Y en ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó. Mark miró la entrada y rápidamente dirigió su mirada a Disney, la cual sonreía. Dis: *se levanta del sofá y se dirige a la puerta* ¿Ves? Debes confiar siempre en mí. *abre la puerta* Démosle la bienvenida a Pop- Pero en la puerta, esperando pacientemente a que esta fuese abierta, no se encontraba Popu. En lugar de eso estaba una cara que, aunque familiar, ninguno de ellos esperaba ver. Dis: ¿...Padre? <><><><><> Popu estaba llegando a Republic City mediante una entrada distinta. Tal como vio en la televisión, los edificios ardían en llamas y los gritos de terror de la gente eran tan abundantes que se escuchaban claramente aún en las afueras. Estaba bastante nerviosa, pero no podía detenerse. En el fondo sabía que sería una batalla casi imposible, pero no podía evitarlo: ella era el Avatar. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras Paula se salía con la suya. Ya cuando estaba a punto de entrar, esta fue parada al momento que múltiples Fakebenders descendieron de los árboles que conformaban el bosque alrededor de la ciudad. Estaban enmascarados excepto por uno que, aunque ella no estaba muy familiarizada con este, era capaz de reconocerlo por los ataques del barco y el hotel: Lance. Lance: Vaya vaya, parece que tenemos aquí a la pequeña Avatar y a... ¿su reptil? ¿Dónde está el resto de tus amigos? Popu: Ellos no vienen conmigo. Y-y será mejor que me dejes pasar o... Lance: Seguro. Popu: ¿Huh? Lance: Adelante, puedes entrar a la ciudad. El chico dio la indicación y todos los lacayos que resguardaban el puente se dispersaron a los lados, dejándole el camino libre a Popu. Popu: P-pero, ¿no se supone que deberíamos tener una pelea épica donde termino triunfando a pesar de que las probabilidades están en mi contra...? Lance: ¿En qué mundo de fantasía vives...? Bueno, la verdad es que Paula nos dejó en estos puestos para evitar que la policía pudiese entrar. Sin embargo, nos dejó claro que quería que le diéramos paso libre al Avatar y sus acompañantes. Al parecer ella está esperando tu llegada así que *le hace una indicación para que siga avanzando* Popu: U-uhm... Mika continuó con su avance por el puente con Popu en su lomo y Hawky sobrevolándolos. Luego de tomar impulso, esta comenzó a correr nuevamente, finalmente entrando a la ciudad en pánico. Fakebender: *se quita la máscara* Lance, nosotros nunca supimos que Paula diera esa orden. Lance: O-oh. Supongo que solo nos la dio a mí y a Duncs. Ya saben, somos su mano derecha... Je je. Fakebender: *suspicious* <><><><><> Sr. Pixar: Hola, Disney. Dis: ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí? Sr. Pixar: ¿Podría pasar? Dis no pudo dar una respuesta rápida, por lo que su padre entró sin poder recibir confirmación. Sin embargo esto no pareció ser un problema. Dis lo miraba atónita mientras que Mark, Manuela y Jota tenían una expresión de mediana sorpresa y enojo ante la presencia de aquel hombre. Este tomó asiento en el sofá que Disney había estado usando hace poco. Mark: Me gustaría repetir la pregunta que SU HIJA le hizo pero no le contestó: ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Sr. Pixar: Yo... Vengo a pedir una disculpa. Dis: Una disculpa... ¿Qué? Sr. Pixar: Sé que es difícil de creer, o de comprender. Pero deben creerme. Ahora estoy de su lad- El padre de Disney fue silenciado cuando la flama de la mano de Mark fue acercada peligrosamente a su rostro. Este podía sentir el ardiente calor de la llamarada, pero no se movió. Mark: ¿Realmente esperas que creeamos tal fanfarronada? ¿Luego de que nos atacaras en esa fábrica y descubriéramos que estabas ayudando a Paula en sus desquiciados experimentos? ¿Por quién nos tomas? El Sr. Pixar miró fijamente a Mark a los ojos, tomó su brazo y le hizo bajar la mano con la que sostenía el fuego. Sr. Pixar: No me di cuenta de que lo que hacía estaba mal. Bueno, lo sabía, pero pensé que todo terminaría en una buena causa. Dis: ¿Una buena causa...? En serio no te comprendo. Sr. Pixar: Disney, ¿recuerdas cuando creímos que Duncs y Lance habían escapado de nuestra mansión con todos esos objetos valuables? Dis: ¿E-eso qué tiene que ver? Sr. Pixar: Ellos no huyeron; yo les di todo ese dinero y los dejé irse de casa. Dis: Vamos, no puedes estar hablando en ser- Sr. Pixar: Odiabas el hecho de que nuestra familia los tratara de la manera que trataban a todos los No-Benders, ¿no es así? Aunque no lo pareciera, yo también lo hacía. No podía soportar que eso ocurriese, pero era incapaz de decir algo. Debía mantener mi firmeza ante la familia. Sin embargo, una noche... <><><><><> *Flashback* El Sr. Pixar y una figura femenina bastante familiar estaban en la oficina del hombre. Esta hablaba mientras este escuchaba con atención. Paula: ...y entonces esa es mi oferta. Usted me proporciona con la mano de obra necesaria y el presupuesto suficiente, y yo podré cambiar la vida de tooodas esas personas sin poderes elementales que tanto sufren a los pies de Benders sin escrúpulos como los de su familia. Es algo en lo que todos ganamos. El Sr. Pixar tenía los codos en su escritorio con ambas manos sobre la frente, pensando en lo que esta misteriosa chica que había aparecido hace una hora a las puertas de su casa le decía. ¿Bending artificial? ¿Era acaso eso posible? Paula: Sé que puede tener su dudas, pero créame: la tecnología ha avanzado tanto que esto se trata de un proyecto cien por ciento viable. Por supuesto solo se necesita de la gente dispuesta a ponerlo en marcha. ¿Qué dice? Paula terminó su discurso y colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa, mirando fijamente al hombre sudoroso frente a ella. Sr. Pixar: ¿Entonces solo debo darte algunos de mis sirvientes y algo de mi fortuna? Paula: Exáctamente. De preferencia me gustaría que incluyese a ese par que siempre anda junto. Ya sabe, el agresivo y el bobalicón. Sr. Pixar: ¿Duncs y Lance? No lo sé... Ellos tienen una relación un tanto especial con mi hija. ¿Por qué los necesitas a ellos? Paula: Oh, por nada en especial. Solo tengo un buen presentimiento acerca de estos. El hombre se quedó pensativo una vez más, y entonces habló: Sr. Pixar: ¿...Y para qué me dijiste que necesitabas al Avatar? Paula solo sonrió. *Flashback Ends* <><><><><> Sr. Pixar: Sin embargo, crear dichos brazaletes no solo requería esfuerzo y dinero. Parte del espíritu de un Bender era necesario para cada uno. Esto no era del todo dañino... Aunque algunos efectos secundarios sucedían con regularidad. <><><><><> Uno de los Metalbenders que acompañaban a Licca y, más importante aún, había sido rescatado de la fábrica la noche anterior, se encontraba peleando con uno de los Fakebenders a las afueras de Republic City. Sin embargo, este notó cómo su Bending comenzó a fallar y apagarse por momentos, dificultando aún más la batalla hasta que finalmente fue sometido. <><><><><> Dis: Entonces... Todos los secuestro y crimen por la ciudad... Y los ataques al hotel y a los Metalbenders... ¿Solo era para producir esos brazaletes? Sr. Pixar: Es correcto. Sin embargo, un Bender al cual una parte de su espíritu fue retirado no podrá volver a usarlo de la misma manera. Habrán defectos irreversibles y... Mark: Espere, no entiendo. ¿Por qué Paula necesitaba a mi hermana? ¿No podía conseguir otro Firebender si necesitaba un brazalete de eso? Sr. Pixar: Paula no necesitaba a tu hermana por su Firebending... Ella requería el espíritu del Avatar. Mark rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que esto significaba, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. <><><><><> Paula se encontraba parada en uno de los edificios de Republic City, viendo debajo de ella cómo los Fakebenders atacaban a los ciudadanos que, aunque trataban de defenderse con sus verdaderos poderes elementales, fallaban miserablemente al ser superados en número. Esta miró a su muñeca para ver su nuevo brazalete, el cual brilló. De su mano surgió una flama, una gota de agua, una piedra y un chorro de aire. Categoría:Episodios